1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fastening device and an attachment part equipped with such a fastening device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One fastening device with an attachment part is known from DE 10 2005 032 535 A1. The previous known fastening device for fastening an attachment part connected to the fastening device to a support part having at least one elongated fastening element comprises a receiving sleeve extending in a longitudinal direction and adapted to surround the fastening element. Also present is a rear engaging unit, on which are formed a number of rear engaging tongues for engaging behind a detent structure of the fastening element. The rear engaging tongues are configured as flexible, so fastening elements with different radial dimensions can be used with the prior fastening device. A problem, however, is that the engagement of relatively small-diameter fastening elements with the prior fastening device necessarily suffers from play.